


In Heaven?

by JacianPikachu



Category: Universal Century Gundam, 機動戦士ガンダム | Mobile Suit Gundam (TV 1979)
Genre: Ambiguous Time, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Dreams, M/M, Post-Garma Zabi's Death, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacianPikachu/pseuds/JacianPikachu
Summary: Char makes the most of his small amount of time with Garma.
Relationships: Char Aznable/Garma Zabi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	In Heaven?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [micheIIes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/micheIIes/gifts).



“Garma, it’s urgent.”

“Char, I already told you, I’m busy,” Garma hushed as he walked to the bridge.

Grabbing his wrist, Char insisted again. “You have to come with me, Garma. Now.” His voice was steely as he dragged his best friend into a random room and shut the door. Garma wrung his hands and almost looked scared.

“Well, Char, now you have me kind of nervous…” The Zabi chuckled drily, looking towards the door. “Did something happe--”

Char cut off his friend, reaching forward and pulling him into a hug with his arms. “Oof-- Hey, Char, what’s the fuss? You’re-- gkk-- making it hard for me to breathe!” As Garma complained, Char gripped the green fabric of his friend’s shirt and hugged tightly. He burrowed his head into Garma’s shoulder until the latter eventually stopped complaining.

_ Garma. _

“Char, you’re usually not a hugger.”

_ Could you forgive me? _

“Did something happen? Char, I really need to get to the bridge. Now.”

_ In heaven? _

As Garma made a move to leave, Char gripped him again. “ _ No.  _ Please, Garma-- a little longer. You don’t understand. Please, I-- a little longer.”

The Zabi blinked, widening his eyes a little. Char felt a funny feeling as he noticed the red flush on his friend’s face. “... This is getting weird, Char. We are friends, but this is too much. I really have to go. Really.”

Garma began heading for the door, breaking free of Char's painful grasp. Before Char could reach out and grab him again, he sat up in bed.

_ Sat up in bed? _

Char looked to his side.

_ Empty. _

_. . . _

_ You killed Garma. Stop dreaming about him, Char. _

Staring up at the ceiling, he let himself have a tear roll down his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i love charma because it is so angsty ... it is incredibly toxic and if they got together in canon it would probably be terrible. char considers garma a 'friend' but to what extent does his friendship go considering he is plotting to kill him the whole time they're friends .. but also all of the little hints throughout the series he regrets killing him/valued him to some extent.. yeah i am Hurting


End file.
